Urei no GYPSY
Romanized Title Urei no GYPSY Japanese Title 憂いのGYPSY English Title Sorrowful GYPSY Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 Romaji Moshimo toki ga tomari iroasenai shashin no youni Subete ga kono mama datta toshitara Ai no sokudo nanka ki ni sezuni kimi no mune ni dakarete irareru noni Kimi ga miryoku teki na hodo boku wa okubyou ni natte yuku yo Dare mo suki ni naranai mama de ima doki no yoru wa mou kosenai yo Nani ka hitotsu wo mamotte yukeru yuuki to jishin ga mada nai kedo Ushinau koto wa chitto mo kowaku wa nai noni Yuujou mo aijou mo dashi oshinde ita Kisetsu ga boku wo kaeru wakejyanai kedo Doushite mo doko ni mo ochitsukenai Ikutsu mono koi wo noritsuide hito wo kizutsukete kimi ni atta Dare mo suki ni naranai mama de ima doki no yoru wa mou kosenai yo Nani ka hitotsu wo mamotte yukeru yuuki to jishin ga mada nai kedo Nani mo showazuni zutto itsu made mo machi wo aruite wa yukenai yo Chiisana kaban wo kakaekonde kore kara doko ni tadoritsuku no darou Itsumo samayou kaze wa blue... Oh, I don't know.... Yuube no yume no naka de boku no ji-nzu ga doro to hokori ni mamireteita Soshite sore wo mendou kusasouni shikamettsura de aratteru jibun ga ita Totemo shiawase ni ase wo kaiteiru youni mieta tada sore dake Dare mo suki ni naranai mama de ima doki no yoru wa mou kosenai yo Nani ka hitotsu wo mamotte yukeru yuuki to jishin ga mada nai kedo Nani mo showazuni zutto itsu made mo machi wo aruite wa yukenai yo Donna keshiki mo kimi to mitai kara ashita wa boku to isshoni tabidatou Kocchi wo muite mayowanaide Please come with me.... Japanese もしも時が止まり 色褪せない写真のように すべてがこのままだったとしたら 愛の速度なんか気にせずに 君の胸に抱かれていられるのに 君が魅力的なほど 僕は臆病になってゆくよ 誰も好きにならないままで いまどきの夜はもう越せないよ なにかひとつを守ってゆける 勇気と自信がまだないけど 失うことはちっとも怖くはないのに 友情も愛情も出し惜しんでた 季節が僕を変えるわけじゃないけど どうしても何処にも落ち着けない いくつもの恋を乗り継いで人を傷つけて 君に会った 誰も好きにならないままで いまどきの夜はもう越せないよ なにかひとつを守ってゆける 勇気と自信がまだないけど 何もしょわずにずっといつまでも 街をあるいてはゆけないよ 小さな鞄を抱えこんで これからどこにたどりつくのだろう いつも彷徨う風はブルー Oh, I don't know… 夕べの夢の中で僕のジーンズが 泥と埃にまみれていた そしてそれを面倒臭そうにしかめっつらで洗ってる 自分がいた とても幸せに汗をかいているように見えた ただそれだけ 誰も好きにならないままで いまどきの夜はもう越せないよ なにかひとつを守ってゆける 勇気と自信がまだないけど 何もしょわずにずっといつまでも 街をあるいてはゆけないよ どんな景色も君と見たいから 明日は僕と一緒に旅立とう こっちを向いて 迷わないで Please come with me… English If by any chance, the time stops Just like a photo which colors that never fade out If everything can stay the same like now always Without minding the speed of this love, I slip into your embrace Under your enchanting charm, I always become timid While not loving anybody at all, I can't possibly go through the night I will go on protecting one thing But I haven't got the courage nor the confidence yet I'm not afraid of losing at all I have not held back anything whether in love or friendship It's not the season that has changed me But no matter what, I can't seem to settle down anywhere I've been in a great number of love and hurt some people And then I met you While not loving anybody at all, I can't possibly go through the night I will go on protecting one thing But I haven't got the courage nor the confidence yet With not much in my possesion, I can't keep walking on the street forever Holding a small bag and wondering where I should roam after this And always the wandering wind is blue... Oh, I don't know... In a dream last night, my jeans are covered with mud and dust And then it was that troublesome smell, I had to wash myself Only that I saw in that dream I'm covered happily in perspiration While not loving anybody at all, I can't possibly go through the night I will go on protecting one thing But I haven't got the courage nor the confidence yet With not much in my possesion, I can't keep walking on the street forever Because whatever sceneries, I want to view them with you Tomorrow you will leave with me on our journey Turn your face here, don't be confused anymore Please come with me...